


He's spoken for

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: Base off a scene from 6x09Danny begs Steve to help him keep Casey away from him after she leaves his office, she has been flirting with him since the moment he stepped in to the class room.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny sat in his office after he kicked Casey out so he could talk to Steve who was distracted by what is going on with kid. 

Danny told Steve about Casey and how she was flirting with him.

Danny took another moment gathered his thoughts then left to go teach, sadly Casey was watching him and his every move, Danny was so uncomfortable with the way she was flirting with him, Danny just hoped that Steve would show up and save him from this girl. 

They were in the middle of a lecture when the door in the back opened and A tall man walked in the guy was wearing cargo pants and a Blue t-shirt and everyone was watching this guy who had a badge and gun on his hip he sat down in the front row smiled at Danny like does every day

Casey is watching the way the guy was staring and smiling at Prof Jeffries and didn't like it at all, this guy was not going to get Prof he was hers 

Soon the class is over, Casey gets up and walks over to Jeffries and started to flirt with him then Steve walks over to then 

" Do you mind I was talking to Prof Jeffries" Casey said as she looked at Steve then at Danny looking a little annoyed that this guy was interrupting her flirting

" Actually I do mind " Steve said giving this girl a stare down 

" Why who are you " Casey said looking at Steve giving him a once over

" Not that it is any of your business but I do mind when little girls think it's okay to flirt with their teachers to help better their grade but let's get one thing very clear little girl Prof Jeffries is off limits as he is taken as in he is married to me " Steve said in a dark tone that made her look a little nervous

"He's married " Casey asked as she looked at the two men standing in front of her

" Yes he is married and I really don't like others flirting with my husband " Steve said as he looked at the girl

" He should wear a ring or something" Casey said looking at Danny 

Danny lifted his hand and showed her his wedding ring and 

" This is why I told you not to call me Ben I am happily married to this guy " Danny said as he looked at her

Casey walked back to her seat grabbed her stuff and left the room feeling like a fool she did stop at the door turned around and saw a true sweet moment between Prof Jeffries and his husband

She saw Danny sitting on the desk Steve was standing between his legs Danny burried his face in Steve's neck as Steve rubbed his back Casey smiled at the scene then she left the room.

Back in the room, Steve looked at Danny who still had his face burried in Steve's neck then

" Hey she's gone " Steve whispered into his ear but Danny didn't move 

" I know I just realized how much I missed being hugged feeling loved and wanted I love Grace's hugs but those aren't the same " Danny said as he began to pull away 

Steve pulled Danny back in to his arms wrapping one around his waist and the other was on the back of his head pushing his face into his neck then

" hey If you ever need a hug come and let me know so I can help you baby " Steve whispered as he felt Danny nodd his head

The door opened quietly and Eric walked in saw his uncle was upset and Steve was comforting him, Eric now knows that his uncle is in love with Steve and he could see Steve felt the same way.

Steve and Danny went to his office and grabbed his stuff then Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders as they left the campus. 

Steve grabbed his phone texted chin asking him to pick up Danny's car and drop it off at his house then he called their favorite restaurant placed a carry out then he looked over at Danny who was asleep a smile formed on Steve's face as he drove to go get their food then go back to Danny's house.

At Danny's house, Steve pulls up to his house softly wakes up Danny they both get out of truck then head into the house. Once inside, Steve puts the food in the kitchen while Danny goes to his room where he puts his stuff.

After 20 minutes, Danny still hadn't return to the living room so Steve goes down to Danny's room where he finds Danny sound asleep, Steve walks over pulls the comforter over Danny turned to leave the room but was stopped by Danny whispering please stay Steve says let me put our food away and lock up then I will come back

Steve leaves the room first he locks the front door then goes into the kitchen put their dinner away then heads back to Danny.

In Danny's bedroom, Steve sees Danny changed and was now sleeping on his side facing away from the door then Steve strips down to his boxers then crawls into bed right behind Danny pulls him closer letting Danny's head rest on his shoulder as his other wrapped around his waist burring his face in Danny's neck placing a soft kiss on Danny's neck as he snuggled up with Danny falling asleep with Danny in his arms was a great feeling, whatever was happening between them steve knew it would be something special like how Danny makes steve feel loved and special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic chapters 6x09

All the students were listening to Danny talk and then telling the class there will be a test at the end of the week, so if you have questions ask now or you can all study for the test, Casey was watching Danny like he was meat, she wanted his attention plus get a good grade in his class.

It was late in the afternoon, Casey sees professor Jeffries door open so she goes to see him, she pretends that she needs help with the homework he gave out, Jeffries offers to help but soon he realizes that she wants more than a good grade.

Steve knows how uncomfortable Danny is with this Casey girl hitting on him or the way she is always flirting with him, Danny has been undercover now for 3 weeks and it has been very hard on Danny.

One night, while Danny was over at Steve's house having dinner Danny told Steve all about Casey and her flirting with him.

Steve decided he would go see Danny at the college, he was walking down the hall that lead to the Prof Jeffries office when he heard Casey and Danny talking more like Danny telling Casey to stop the flirting with him.

Steve walks up to the door knocks on it Danny and Casey look at the door Steve smiles when Danny looks at him with a soft hint of surprise 

Danny stands up and rounds the desk when he was close Steve pulls Danny into the safety of his arms where Danny burried his face in Steve's neck while Steve ran his hand up and down Danny's back

Casey sat there watching as Danny burried his face deeper into Steve's neck she could see the tender care Steve was giving Danny, Casey could see that whoever this guy is he is very protective and loving, 

Casey grabbed her things and snuck out of the room, with one last look at the men, Casey shut the door realizing that whoever this guy was, he already has Prof Jeffries heart.

Steve pressed Danny's face into his neck while running his fingers through Danny's hair, Danny kisses Steve's neck before pulling away.

Steve sat down on the desk pulling Danny between his legs then he places his hand on the side of Danny's face as Steve runs his thumb across Danny's lips 

" No going back after this " Steve says as he looks into Danny's eyes 

" Steve I want you " Danny said in a soft voice as he looks up at Steve

Steve leans down and brushes his lips against Danny's lips in a sweet and tender kiss that soon turns into more.

When Danny teaches his next class, Casey smiles to herself as she sees just how happy Prof Jeffries is cause of the man she met in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next 4 chapters are crazy ideas I had about this episode after watching it again

It has been 4 weeks since Danny went undercover, 4 weeks of some college age girl flirting with him, 4 weeks of teaching kids who aren't paying attention to anything he says, 4 weeks of feeling alone and icelated from his children and the team. Everytime Danny calls anyone on the team they are either too busy or they don't answer the phone, but what is killing Danny the most is that he hasn't talked to Steve in 4 weeks every call or text goes unanswered.

Today was very hard for Danny as the students in his class were getting on his nervous non of them knew the answers to any of the homework he gave out, Danny couldn't take it anymore so he told the students there was a test on Friday so they had two days to study and be ready for the test then he lets them leave class early.

Danny goes to his office where he sinks down into his chair picks up his cell phone then looks to see if he has any missed calls or texts but sadly he doesn't, Danny then throws his phone at the wall and just sulks in his office. There is a knock on the door Danny looks up and sees Casey and 

" Hey you okay " Casey asked as she sat down in the chair in front of the Prof desk

" Yeah just got stuff on my mind " Danny said as he looked at her

" You know that if you want to talk I will listen " Casey said as she looked at how sad the Prof looked.

" Thanks but I will be okay I guess " Danny said as he went back to looking over the homework from last night.

Casey leaves the office as she is walking down the hall a tall man in cargo pants and a white t shirt asks for Prof Jeffries office Casey points it out and says the Prof seems very sad he threw his phone at the wall so go easy on him the man has a worried expression on his face then thanks her for the heads up and then walks down to Jeffries office to see Danny.

For Steve these last 4 weeks have sucked he has been busy with work trying to catch the killer or spending time with his girlfriend Lynn that he really hasn't talked or seen Danny but now he is worried about his best friend. Steve knocks on the office door then Danny looks up with a hard and sad look on his face then 

" What do you want " Danny says in a rather harsh and unfeeling lifeless tone of voice

" Came to see you " Steve said rather taken back by Danny's treatment.

" Why " Danny said still no feeling and lifeless tone of voice.

" Why wouldn't I come see you your my best friend " Steve said as he looked at Danny 

" Oh now you care just go I don't want to talk to you or team since my phone is broken there is no chance any of you can get a hold of me so I will just wait til this case is over then I am done with 5-0 you all made it very clear where I stand so just go " Danny said as he went back to grading papers.

Steve left feeling very hurt and sad by how Danny treated him. Once at his truck, Steve called Chin and told him about what happened between him and Danny then chin tells Steve that no one on the team has talked to Danny now Steve was angry no wonder Danny doesn't to stay no one has talked to him and worse Steve was so busy with work and his girlfriend to care about Danny.

Over the next two days, Steve and the team tried to get Danny to talk to them but he wasn't ready to talk to them.

Thursday morning, Danny was giving a lecture when the door opened and in walked Steve the class watched as Steve announced that they caught the killer and Danny can come back to 5-0 then Danny shocked Steve by telling him that he already handed in his resignation and now teaches so he asks Steve to leave and don't come back.

Steve stood there shocked and heartbroken to know that Danny wants nothing to do with him or the team, Steve leaves the room with his head down so no one can see how sad he was at losing Danny.

Over the next few days, everyone tried to get Danny to talk to them and Steve but Danny just ignores them. In the middle of one of his classes, a pretty blonde walks in and 

" Prof Williams do you have a moment " the blonde asked 

" Sure okay class please work out this problem I will be back " Danny said as he followed the blonde into the hall.

Lynn and Danny stood in the hall talking for a better part of an hour, Danny finally said I will think about it and get back to you Lynn smiled then left. Danny took a moment to gather his thoughts then went back to class.

After class, Danny was sitting in his class room, writing the next assignment for his next class when Steve walked in and

" Danny " Steve said in a broken tone of voice as he walked down to the steps to where Danny was sitting

Danny looked up and saw a tired and lost Steve this isn't the same Steve he saw a couple of days ago then 

" What happened " Danny asked as he sat on the desk by the white board he was writing on 

Steve walked right over to Danny and burried his face in his neck as he cried for the little girl they found today she was beaten and tied to a bed

Danny pulled Steve into his arms and held him as he cried, after awhile Steve was calm enough to tell Danny about the case, Danny told Steve it was okay that he was there for him

Steve looked into Danny's eyes seeing nothing but love in them Danny sled his hand along Steve's jaw then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Steve's in a mind blowing first kiss Steve pulled Danny closer so he could deepen the kiss. 

The students started showing up for class but the door was locked, no one could see into the room and there was a sign class was cancelled due to a family emergency.

The class room was locked the lights were off and Prof Williams was no where to be found.

The next morning, a truck could be seen behind Danny's beloved car, a text sent to the team take the day off enjoy see you tomorrow at 9am another text was sent Sorry Lynn but I don't think this is going to work good luck finding someone then two make bodies could be found naked and snuggled together Danny's head on Steve's chest with his hand resting over Steve's heart while Steve had his arms wrapped around Danny's waist both sound asleep without a care in the world.


End file.
